A Big Mess
by Rosie2009
Summary: Black Canary has gotten herself into a mess. A big mess. Hilarity ensues! A Black Canary x Batman or Dinah Lance x Bruce Wayne story. I own nothing of DC Comics. Read and review!
Oh, crap. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! How did I get into this mess?! I suppose you're all kind of curious as to what mess I'm in. Well, to put it simply, I am stuck in this box with a totally hot guy stuck under me. Most girls would be loving this situation, and don't get me wrong I am. The only problem is that I'm afraid he might not feel quite the same about me as I do him. And the thing is that even if I take a chance and try to get all over him and if he doesn't like it, it could very well mean that he might not ever talk to me again. So you see, I'm in a serious bind. By now, you might be wondering how I got into this box and with a totally hot guy at that. Well, I'll tell you. But trust me, it's not really something I'd write home about if you know what I mean. Nevertheless, I'll tell you this story, however short it is.

It all started when he went on a stakeout. By the way, we're superheroes. No biggie. I'm Black Canary and he's The Batman. You can call me Dinah. I'm not going to tell you his because he's quite touchy about his secret identity (and because I don't know it). Anyway, back to my story. He was on this stakeout and I was watching from a beam holding up the roof so that he couldn't see me, but I could see him. I know I sound like a stalker but heck I love him. I love the way his ripped body flexes when he moves and how well that everyone says he can kiss (by everyone I mean everyone who's kissed him). I've always just wanted to plant a big, juicy one with tongue and all right on his lips. Now where was I in my story? Oh, yes. I was watching him and I just happened to lose my balance a little so I fell on my hands on the board. Thankfully for me, I caught myself before I could fall off and was hanging by my hands. Unfortunately for him, the big, stupid helpers of Penguin stopped and looked around because they heard the loud creak I had caused. I saw him look up as well. Soo one of the biggest and ugliest ones said, "Hey, Dick? You hear somthin'?"

"I sure did, Stew. Ya think it was the Bat?"

"I dunno but I'm gonna check." The best part about where Batman was hiding and where I was watching was that if I fell it would be on top of him and the bad guys couldn't see us unless they came around the corner. I would be cashing in this advantage earlier than I thought because my hands started to slip until my fingertips were the only thing that held me up. I looked down. Batman was trying to find a place to hide. Well, he was about to have company. My fingertips lost their grip completely and down I went. I was falling and fast. To my great happiness, he realized something was above him (bless his reflexes) and caught me before I crashed into him.

"What are you doing here?" Batman whispered angrily as he sat me down.

"Just dropping by to say hi." Then we heard the big, dumb stupid coming over.

"Get in the box." I gave him a look. No way was I getting in a box. Much less with him on top of me. Then I realized that if we didn't get in soon, the guy would catch us spying on them.

"You get in and I'll get on top of you." He nodded his head and laid in the box. He had the lid in his hands so that when I got in, he could cover us up. I got in and laid on his chest. Batman put the lid on and as you can see, here we are now.

Now I'll give you some descriptive details of the position I'm in. My whole front is pressed up against his hard, chiseled body and I can feel his chest rise and fall with every breath. I lay my head down on that chest and listen to his heart beat. It's such a steady rhythm and I could easily go to sleep to it, if it wasn't for the situation at hand. We listen quietly and hear the man walking around the boxes, probably searching for anything out of place. My breaths are quickening and I can feel myself hyperventilating from fear. I know that man has a gun. I saw it earlier. If he finds us in this box then we're dead. So dead. Just as I'm about to pass out from breathing too fast and too much, I feel a hand stroking my long, blonde hair and one hand at my waist. I hear him quietly shushing me as those hands constantly rub my hair and back. I settle down and, even though I know he's probably just trying to calm me down, enjoy it. Now I feel his hands slide down to my waist and just rub my sides. If he keeps doing this, I'm going to lose all of my resolve and I won't be able to hold back any longer. He stops then just strokes little circles on my spine. That's it. No use trying to hold back anymore. I angle my head, reach up to him, and, have mercy, sparks fly.

This is so nice and it's what I've really hoped for for a long time. I'm starting out slow just to see how he reacts. Wow. He reacts well. A tongue is prodding at my mouth right now trying to edge its way in. Trust me, I'm not blocking it. I'm opening wide to let it in. Batman can kiss good. Catwoman wasn't kidding. He lets mine overrule his for a minute then he goes right back to smothering my mouth with his tongue. I know and I'm sure he knows that man has already left to go back to whatever he was doing but Batman continues kissing me. Now I'm starting to wonder if perhaps he might feel the same way. He pulls away, obviously out of breath. He looks at me.

"Sorry," I whisper.

"Don't be. I enjoyed every minute of it." I look up in surprise. He _enjoyed_ it?!

"You did?"

"Yes. And I would like to continue it. Just not in a box." I grin.

"Sounds great to me. Where?" He smirks.

"Wayne Enterprises' roof in forty minutes?" I nod.

"I'll be there." We creep out of the box and I give him one last kiss, just to give him a hint of just how much enjoyment he'll get out of our little meeting. I flip up into the rafters and out the window. Yes, indeed. This will be the best night of my life.

 **What did you guys think? Probably most will be angry with me because this is not my usual BMWW stories, but hey. I hope that those who have watched that episode from "Batman: The Brave and the Bold" will like it. If any of you haven't seen it, then just type "Black Canary If Only" on YouTube. That should give you a hint on how Canary felt about Batman at a time. Tell me what you think! Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
